mega_manfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man (franchise)
The Mega Man franchise, (also written as MegaMan and Megaman) known as in Japan and other Asian countries, is one of Capcom's best selling video game series, having over 50 games for multiple systems separated in seven series.Capcom: Total Sales Units Data The series usually contains a namesake character, Mega Man, as the main character. Series Info This is basically a summary of the series and other various info that has to do with the series in general. This information does not relate to one game in particular but to all the games. Keiji Inafune, the designer and illustrator of the original Mega Man game, is considered by many the creator of the series. He worked in most Mega Man games from 1987 to 2010, mainly as a designer and producer. After that, American persons produced and directed 2013 - present games such as Mega Man Ash. Series ordered by release: *'1987: Mega Man' *'1993: Mega Man X' *'1997: Mega Man Legends' *'2001: Mega Man Battle Network' *'2002: Mega Man Zero' *'2006: Mega Man ZX' *'2006: Mega Man Star Force' Ordered by Timeline: *'Classic Mega Man Universe' **Mega Man **Mega Man X **Mega Man Zero **Mega Man ZX **Mega Man Legends **Mega Man Ash *'Mega Man Battle Network universe' **Mega Man Battle Network **Mega Man Star Force Mega Man series The original Mega Man series, in which Mega Man battles the evil scientist Dr. Wily. This series spawned multiple spinoffs. *Mega Man 1 to 3 was re-released in Mega Man: The Wily Wars, Mega Man 1 to 6 in Rockman Complete Works, and Mega Man 1 to 8 (with the two arcade games) in Mega Man Anniversary Collection. *A peripheral for the Super Nintendo. A Game Boy Advance remake for all five Game Boy games was planned, but was soon cancelled. Japanese only These are games of the Mega Man original series that were released only in Japan. Other countries These games were released only in China or nearby countries. Mega Man X series The Mega Man X series is the continuation of the original Mega Man series, taking place a century later. The Maverick Hunters Mega Man X and Zero fight against Maverick Reploids and the seemingly immortal Sigma. This series introduced advanced techniques such as dashing and wall-climbing, and introduced wearable armors. Mega Man Zero series The next series off the Mega Man X series. It tells the story of what happened to Zero after the events of the Mega Man X series. Mega Man Ash series The story about the protagonist Ash and it tells about the new Mavericks after the Sigma's history. Mega Man ZX series The Mega Man ZX series takes place after the Mega Man Zero series. All previous heroes appear as Biometals that certain persons can Megamerge with to become a Mega Man. Mega Man Legends series The Mega Man Legends series is the series after Mega Man ZX and the thought-of-end of the Mega Man series. It takes place thousands of years in the future in a world covered by water, with only a few tiny islands over the vast oceans. *The PlayStation Portable versions were released only in Japan. Japan only Mega Man Battle Network series The Mega Man Battle Network series takes place in a more realistic world in which virtually everything in life is intertwined with the Internet. Most of the population use NetNavis, sentient programs who inhabit the Internet. This series does not take place in the original timeline. Japan only Mega Man Star Force series The Mega Man Star Force series takes place around 200 years after the Mega Man Battle Network series. Crossovers and cameo appearances Games in which Mega Man characters have appeared in, and, in most cases, is playable. *Rockman ×over (2012, iOS) Playable cameos Games which Mega Man characters are playable. Cameos only Games which the Mega Man characters are not playable. Homages Mega Man homages in official non-Capcom related games. }, a giant copy of Miyuki that resembles Proto Man. In the U-18 Meister Ending, Konata changes into Mega Kona-tan to save the world.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Mega Man Parody In Lucky Star PSP Game |- |rowspan=3| |- |Magicka |PC |2011 |- |colspan=3|The DLC pack "Mega Villain Robes" from July 2012 contains three robes based on Ice Man, Fire Man and Elec Man.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Robot Master Inspired 'Magicka' DLC Now Available |- |rowspan=3| |- |Double Dragon Neon |PlayStation Network Xbox Live Arcade |2012 |- |colspan=3|The boss of the fourth stage, Airlock, is the Super Combat Bot Mecha Biker, a blue robot riding a red bike. After the Mecha Biker is taken down from his bike, he attacks with three shots, a charge shot or sliding. When defeated, he explodes into energy spheres. Also, there are two shutters before the boss.The Mega Man Network: |} Cancelled games Cancelled video games and ports. Gallery Rockman10th.png|10th Anniversary mark. Megaman 15th official-01.png|15th Anniversary mark. MegaMan15th.png|Alternate 15th Anniversary mark. Megaman 20th official.png|20th Anniversary mark. wallpaper02_1280.jpg|20th Anniversary Artwork megaman 25th.png|25th Anniversary mark. (English) Rockman25th.png|25th Anniversary mark. (Japanese) See also *Mega Man in other media and merchandise References External links *Mega Man official site *Rockman official site